godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater Burst Missions
Note *To get SSS rating, complete the mission under good timing. *To get SSS+ rating, in addition to the above you must solo the mission. *Other ratings : SS / S / AA / A /B/ B+/ C / D. *To get some SS+/S+/AA+/A+/B+/C+/D+ you must solo the mission on under good time. *As the rating is mainly based on time, items can be used freely. *Damage, number of times incapitated, and other stuff may alter your rank slightly. *If you respawn during a mission e.g die while solo-ing, your mission rewards will be penalized. *You can exclude compulsory members from your party by pressing triangle on them. e.g Kanon's Secret Training. **Still, it is advisable to include Kanon, just use the "Disperse" command so that she goes and tackles a monster by herself. Rank 1 Rank 2 Rank 3 Rank 4 Rank 5 Rank 6 Rank 7 Rank 8 Rank 9 Rank 10 Challenge Missions DLC *All DLC missions will be playable only when you complete Gods Eater Burst's story (i.e rank 10). Though, the last 3 missions are playable at rank 9 (story 63 or higher). *'There will not be anymore DLC packs. Both English and Japanese versions have ended their DLC release run.' 'English DLC' 'Obtaining English DLC (OFW)' #Create a SG/NA/EU PSN account (any one will do). #Sign in to the PSN on your PSP and download the DLC. #Play. 'Obtaining English DLC (CFW)' #Download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 'to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Download decrypted English DLC from here, and put inside PSP/GAME folder. #Play. 'Notes *Since the English DLC contents are the same across all regions, if you downloaded a DLC folder with a different region's name, just rename the DLC folder in PSP/GAME to the following: **US version folder name: ULUS10563 **EU version folder name: ULES01519 **'Do not attempt to use the English DLC with JP GEB', it will result in the PSP freezing when an Aragami part gets unbounded. 'JP DLC' *The Japanese DLC contains more than the English DLC: it includes additional missions and more hairstyles/clothes. You can use the same folder renaming method to play the JP DLC on English versions, however, note the following: *There are several issues with using the JP DLC on the English versions *#Almost all gametext will be changed to Japanese as long as the JP DLC is in use. *#Viewing the new craftable clothes will cause the game to crash. *#Only v1.0-1.3 DLC missions can be played. Attempting to start v1.4/v1.5 DLC missions will result in a loading error which will redirect the game to the title screen after prompting for saving. *Thus, playing JP DLC on English versions is not recommended as all the work would be for only a few missions/hairstyles. If you want to play JP DLC missions, do so on the Japanese version. Details below. 'Converting NA/EU savedata to JP savedata' #Download FreeCheat/SED pack here. Put SED folder in PSP/GAME. Put Freecheat folder in the root of the memory stick. Add ms0:/FreeCheat/fc_3xx.prx 1 to game.txt. #Backup the NA/EU savedata to the PC. #Start a new game on JP GEB, placing a dummy character in the slot you're gonna write to. When you're about to save at a terminal, press the Note key next to the Select button to open up Freecheat, MEM Manager/SAVEDATE Manager/Operate Mode/Dump. Exit Freecheat, Save your game. Exit out of game using Home button. #Using PC go to /FreeCheat/SAVEDATA, rename the .key to .bin. Copy the new .bin to /PSP/GAME/SED/GAMEKEY. #Backup the new JP save to the PC. Disable Freecheat via the recovery menu. #Rename your NA/EU savedata to the JP savedata and write back to PSP. #Run SED, highlight and press circle to select your NA/EU save, and select the first option. #Delete the NA/EU save on the PSP and write back the new JP save. Run SED, highlight and press circle to select the JP save, select the second option. #Exit out of SED using Home button. #Play! 'Using JP DLC with Japanese version (CFW)' #Download the latest version of NPloader from Codestation's thread. Place nploader.prx inside seplugins folder and add ms0:/seplugins/nploader.prx 1 'to game.txt. Disable any NoDRM engines you have via the recovery menu. #Download decrypted Japanese DLC from here, and put inside PSP/GAME folder. #Download v1.01 update pboot.pbp from here, place inside DLC folder. #Download isotool from dl.qj.net and place in PSP/GAME, run and update JP GEB. #Play. 'Note *Only English DLC will be listed.